〈五枪金〉醉酒后的陛下和汪酱的故事
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 全文BY 幸运E疼爱中心


（全文）醉酒后的陛下和汪酱的故事

库丘林很会做饭，至少在吉尔伽美什感觉是这样的。鱼烤制的恰到好处，盐和调味料撒的也很均匀，海鱼自身携带的咸腥味一点都没有，反而是一股浓香味扑鼻而来。整条鱼吃起来没有丝毫的费劲，刺被他整根挑出，鱼肚子里的脏器和鱼鳞都刮得干干净净，肉鲜嫩的味道好极了。

「明明是只看门狗却意外的会做饭呢一一」带着愉悦的声音，并不想讽刺，而是想夸奖，只不过王的语言一出来就带了一种优越感。

不过库丘林并没有感觉到被嘲笑了，因为英雄王吃饭的模样就是对自己最大的褒奖。自然而然的就忽略了那个恼人的称呼。

现在的英雄王大概和半个常人无异，受肉后的他不再像库丘林那样的英灵可以不用吃饭光靠魔力就撑得下去，虽然少吃一点也并不会像常人一样受不了的不舒服，但总归胃部会传来一些的饥饿感。

这样吃着鱼模样的英雄王是库丘林未曾见过的，印象中的吉尔伽美什，是一个自负高傲的，俯瞰着一切生灵的英雄王，而不是这副为一顿饭而幸福的模样。

他突然想到，以前听到那些人类说过，这样的人其实反而更单纯。

吉尔伽美什本以为库丘林会反击自己的话语，毕竟在饭上桌之前自己一脸嫌弃的说着这种杂种一样的食物自己不会吃。一抬头就看到库丘林用手撑着头，歪着脑袋直勾勾的盯着自己看。而被自己的视线交汇到，库丘林有些不好意思的低下头，咳嗽了一下掩饰自己的尴尬。

然而王却像发现了很有趣的新大陆一样，用着极其轻佻的语气，戏谑道：

「怎么？狗，你也被本王的模样所吸引了？」

库丘林的表情在听到此话的一瞬间也变得极其精彩，果然不能指望那个王说出什么像样的话。

见他没有回答，吉尔也没在继续调笑他的兴趣了，干脆继续低下头吃饭。

于是库丘林向后撤了一下椅子，起身去了厨房。

而对面继续和鱼作斗争的王连抬眼看他都懒得看，他并不想知道狗去干嘛了，眼下最主要的的还是解决食物。

在之前的十年里，都是吃着绮礼的又辣又不知道好吃在什么地方的麻婆豆腐，或者是实在受不了的时候订的油腻的外卖，最后只能放弃的饥一顿饱一顿的日子。

更何况库丘林做的这么好吃。

不到一会儿对面的人就回来了，带着一股劣质烟草的味道，英雄王轻轻的皱眉，抬头撇了一眼那个嘴里叼着不知道什么牌子的白色香烟，刺鼻的味道让英雄王有些烦躁，继续扒拉了几口饭，就把碗撂在一边。

「吃饱了？」

「啊。」

随意的对话让两人都有一种错觉，好像对方都是交往很久的挚友。

「狗，谁允许你这么随性的跟本王说话了？你连臣子之礼都不会行吗？」

「…」对面的人叼着烟从鼻孔里无奈的叹了口气，夸张的做出一个大歪头的姿势

「我好歹在爱尔兰也是一个王啊…」说着从地上拿起一罐啤酒，放在饭桌上。修长的中指别在拉环上，一只手流利的开了罐子。

咕咚咕咚的灌了一大口，然后递给吉尔伽美什。

「…」

那边的人露出愠怒的表情，只得悻悻的拿回来。

库丘林以为是因为自己喝过的酒让他感觉不爽了，在心里吐槽他的不大气，而却又从地上拿起新的一瓶，继续用熟练的手法开了一罐，再一次递给了吉尔伽美什。

对面的人彻底怒了，一把拍开啤酒瓶，酒立马撒了一地。

「这算什么东西？！你就给本王喝这种东西？无理的杂种！」

散发的人的声音挑的很高，从刚才开始就变得不可理喻了，库丘林想到。

「这是啤酒，你没喝过吗？哈？就算你不喝也别扔掉啊！老子买一瓶也很不容易啊！」

杂种！这只该死的狗！无论是刚才的劣质烟草的气味，还是劣质酒的气息都让刚才吃饭的好心情一下散的干干净净。

随即吉尔的后方开始张开金色漩涡，库丘林一下有点懵，剩下的一点烟屁股被他用手按灭，随意的扔在地上。

以为这个傲慢的王就因为这点小事就要和自己开王财？

于是也做好了警惕，准备随时换回战斗的装备，做好应战的准备。

然而掉落下的确是清脆的一声响，黄金的酒杯碰触大理石地板发出很好听的声音，另一个被英雄王接在手上。

吉尔伽美什把地上的酒杯踢到对面，库丘林拿起来，有些不知所措的看着他。

而对方也是被他方才的应战表现和不解的模样缓和了一下拿劣质产品对自己时的愤怒。

于是从王之财宝中拿出一个相当有年份的酒。

「你那也配叫酒？让本王告诉你什么才配得上叫酒吧，杂种。」

只是开启了瓶塞，浓烈的酒香就迎面袭来，那种味道单是闻着就让人有些微醺。

怕是比自己出生的爱尔兰时代都要早的年份的酒。库丘林想。

酒瓶在空中自主的为两个人满上，分毫不差的倒满了酒杯。

红酒居然能倒这么满去喝吗？果然拥有黄金律的人有钱到喝红酒都可以像溜啤酒一样喝，还是这么好的酒。

自己却只能喝着啤酒，教会的钱那个冒牌神父也是一点都没有给自己，喝个啤酒还要自己整。

愤愤的喝了一大口，库丘林突然想到就算自己有黄金律也没有渠道弄到这种酒，想想也没有必要置气，可惜了这么一大口都不是品来的。

然而好酒就是好酒，即使用这种不会喝的方式也不妨碍那股味道在嘴里扩散。

香甜，浓郁，随即变成火辣。

烈，相当的烈。

像一个女人温柔的吸吮唇瓣，突然变成疯狂的舔舐舌尖的法式湿吻，最后狠狠的咬在舌根。

咽下去的时候又仿佛辣伤了嗓子，暖了胃。

英雄王愉悦的看着对面的模样，轻轻地咄了一口酒。

「杂种做的饭，意外的合我的胃口啊。」

「哈？是吗，虽然被你夸奖了，但老子不知道该不该高兴呢。」两人之间的距离不知不觉的拉近了，酒的气味熏的二人都有些醉，喝完那一瓶，吉尔又拿出另外的珍藏。

「英灵本来就不用吃东西，而那个冒牌神父总是逼着我吃麻婆豆腐，也不好吃啊。」库丘林自顾自的往下讲到，「本来在我那个时代，就是用明火烤制食物的，这边的东西我用的还不是很好，不然应该会更好吃吧？」

蓝色的英灵温柔的笑着，又是一杯酒下肚。

两个人一杯接着一杯的喝着，距离近到几乎是肩膀贴着肩膀。

聊的内容也开始丰富多彩，从吉尔伽美什所奉行的王道，到乌鲁克繁荣的景象。从他的口中，得知了他唯一的挚友，恩奇都。不过库丘林当真是醉得很大了，过了一会儿就有点记不住刚才说过的友人的故事了。倒不如说是刻意借着酒劲去忘呢？

库丘林也开始讲述爱尔兰时代的征战，男人的嗜血厮杀，洒落战场淋漓的鲜血，疯狂的掠夺女人和钱，淫糜的性爱，包括自己亲手杀死了唯一的儿子。

库丘林说的很平静，不像是醉的人，也仿佛故事的主角不是他自己。吉尔伽美什听的也很平静，没有安慰也没有嘲笑。

忽然间，库丘林的脖子感觉到一股拖拽力，下一个瞬间就被英雄王拽到了他的身边。

随即那个人跨坐在自己的身上。

男性的气味混杂着酒味弥漫在库丘林的鼻腔，即使醉了，狗的鼻子也很敏感，细碎的金发扫在自己的脸上，很痒。

脸贴着，库丘林却觉得对面的脸更烫，烫的自己的脸都有种被烧起来的错觉。

温热的呼吸吐在库丘林的耳边，英雄王用很诱人的声线说着。

「你知道吗一一

绮礼他啊一一

器大活好。」

调笑的语气带着呼吸扑打在耳廓，惹得库丘林起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

男人的尊严在无声的被挑战着。

「啊，所以他让你爽了？」

「啊。」

「呵，跟老子做爱的女人也夸老子器大活好呢。」

「吼？」

「哈？你那是什么语气，不信老子的话吗？」

「哼，一个杂种让女人爽算什么本事？」

「你什么意思？」说这句的时候，库丘林有些咬牙切齿，感觉就像是不信自己是爱尔兰的战士一样让人愤怒。

「啊，没什么？你还没和男人做过吧？库兰的猛犬一一库丘林哟。」

「…」无言的沉默表示认同，虽说库丘林的那个时代并没有什么歧视，男人之间做爱很平常，然而库丘林掠夺的时候，还真的没有尝试过。

并非不敢，而是没有让他看上眼的。

「要试试吗？」吉尔伽美什冲着库丘林的耳廓吹了一口气，然后舔舐起库丘林的耳朵，一口咬上去。这样的举动无疑是直接打破了他的最后一道防线，下身的激昂挺立起，热度传到了吉尔伽美什的贴紧的腿上。

下身的紧缚感通过宽松的休闲裤传到紧致的机车裤上，传来的炙热让吉尔伽美什无声的笑着。

「呵，这种程度就硬了呢。」

并非嘲笑的语气，却还是让库丘林自尊有些受到伤害。

吉尔伽美什跨坐在库丘林的胯上，胡乱的将机车服扔在一边，然后疯狂的扯拽着自己的领口。

过了一会儿又开始脱自己紧致的皮裤。腰带的环扣声框框的做响。

大敞的领口，胯间的巨物碰触着身上人的股间，泛红的脸颊，淫靡的喘息，都带给库丘林一种别样的刺激。

并不是没有主动送上门的，但是换成了男人就让同是身为男人的库丘林多了一种征服感。

受不了了，身体在叫嚣着

受不了了，

受不了了。

受不了了！

身上的人无意识的扯拽衣服的动作让库丘林近乎发狂，手夹在裤腰间让库丘林脱他的衣服也有些费劲。

一怒之下干脆直接撕碎了吉尔的衬衫。另一只手开始帮助解下身的皮带。

锻炼到刚好的白皙皮肤暴露在库丘林眼前，而同一时间环扣咔哒一声，裤子也被库丘林解开了。

库丘林把一只手搂在吉尔伽美什的腰间，锻炼的没有丝毫赘肉的细腰手感好的让库丘林不住的抚摸着。

摸的动作越来越色情，从柔软的头发抚摸到纤细的后颈，再从后背抚到股缝间。另一只手粗鲁的撕扯着裤子。

不一会儿高价的机车服裤子也被撕得稀碎。

吉尔的下身一下子暴露在空气中。

没有了束缚的感觉让吉尔感到很开心，搂着库丘林的脖子，主动送上了一个奖励的吻。

舌头没有躲闪的，真正的属于男人的野性的亲吻。

两人的舌头互相追逐着，舔舐着，正面的接受着。

库丘林的一只手胡乱的摸着他的胸膛，掐揉着吉尔挺立的乳头，另一只手摸着他挺立的昂扬。

淫水湿润着库丘林的手，他用一根手指色情的刮过马口处，引得身上的人被堵住的口发出了一声闷哼，想要逃离叫出来，却被库丘林禁锢住了。于是索性享受着，继续和他在嘴上打着交道。

「哼…嗯…」闷声的哼让库丘林的男性尊严得到了莫大的满足，吉尔嘴角流出来的涎水湿了两个人的下巴。

有些喘不过气了…英雄王这样想着，开始推着库丘林的胸膛，示意他放开。分开的嘴唇牵着一丝银线，洒在库丘林的脖颈之间。

大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，和夹杂不住的喘息，粗重的喘息声弥漫在两人的耳边。

库丘林开始脱自己的衣服，说是脱倒不如也说是撕扯。

总算是坦诚相待，地板的冰冷也没能让两具火热的身体感到一丝冰冷。

烧起来了，

要烧起来了。

身体要烧起来了！

库丘林扶着吉尔伽美什的腰，手滑到他的股间开始探索。

然而手被按住了，库丘林不满的看着身上的人，挑着眉向他无声的抗议着。

吉尔伽美什脸红的像是煮熟的螃蟹，用极其微弱却能让人听的清清楚楚的声音说到：「让我来…」

库丘林大概花了好几秒钟才懂吉尔的意思，然后就看到吉尔大张着双腿，把后穴完全的露给库丘林看。

手指拉开褶皱，里面已经有了些水流出来，手指捅进去并不费劲。

噗啾，噗啾…

淫靡的水声在安静的房间内格外的清晰，库丘林的下体硬的快要炸了一样。眼前的景色过于淫乱，让即使曾经身经百战的库丘林也不免看的有些失神。

吉尔一只手努力的模拟着性器的抽动做着扩张，另一只手轻抚着库丘林的巨物，上上下下的做着轻微的撸动。

很大…比别人的都要大…

身体没有办法坐直，只能靠着库丘林的怀抱撑着。

被同样的鲜红色眼眸的人直勾勾的盯着私处看，尽管是吉尔伽美什也会害羞。

「别…别看…嗯…」抑制不住的呻吟声窸窸窣窣的从嘴边溢出，然而这种抗拒更是一种无言的邀请，从库丘林隐忍的喘息声中就可以知道多么的痛苦了。

但是库丘林还是在等。

男人和女人的构造不一样，库丘林的性器即使在欧洲人里也是算大的，如果贸然进去的话，女人也会受伤，何况是一个本不能承受阳具的地方去接受自己呢。

被那个人紧紧的盯着自己手进出的地方，吉尔害羞的闭上了眼睛，绯红的脸颊在库丘林看来就是引诱人堕落的伊甸园之蛇。

闭上眼睛的吉尔伽美什更加的敏感，一根手指的扩张也已经变成了两根手指。

「啊…啊…」

细碎的呻吟声淫荡至极，像一篇美妙的乐章。即使库丘林只听过战场上的凯歌，他也觉得，眼前人的呻吟比那些凯旋的音乐都来的动听。

睁开和眼前人一样瞳孔颜色的眼眸，吉尔向前挪动身体，慢慢的扶着库丘林的阳物，一寸一寸的坐下去。

「啊…哼…哼…」

声音沾染上了哭腔，下身的巨大让他有一种被撕裂的错觉。

明明连头部的粗大都还没有挤进去，就已经让他受不了了。

「哈…」这面的库丘林也不好受，湿滑的通道包裹着一点点前端的触感让他恨不得一下捅个穿。然而身上人的表情一直在无声地告诉自己，疼，好疼，太疼了。库丘林不禁有点心软。「吉尔…嗯…你要是受不了，就拔出来…」别伤到自己，被憋了回去。

那个笨蛋，只用了两个手指扩张，就想吞下自己的…

「啊啊！」

噗嗤一声，小穴终于吞进了粗大的前端。库丘林也被里面紧致湿润的触感夹得差点射出来。

「啊…哈啊…疼…疼…」

带着抽泣的声音说着这样的话得英雄王带着不一样的软，从者中他绝对是最强无疑，然而在这种情况下却露出了这样的表情和话语…

吞吐的速度很慢，库丘林能感觉到一寸一寸的深入，身上的人的动作无非是在消磨他的意志。缓慢的吞吐让他开始把持不住，想要动腰。

他是男人，血铮铮的男人，即使之前再怕他疼，一旦插入，他也控制不了了。

「呜…嗯…」一寸一寸地下坐的腰，被身下男的巨物一点点捅入身体的好觉让吉尔伽美什有些害怕了。

还没有到底，而他那种撕裂的疼却格外的明显，每向下一下都让他觉得像是EA在切裂一切，疼，是真的很疼。他也是真的在害怕，下坐的腿开始颤抖。

「呜呜…」

每次那近乎微小到毫米计算的吞吐都像是用尽了他所有的力气。

不行…

太疼了…

才到了不到一半而已，就疼的吉尔想要起身了。

然而向上的请求被制止了，吉尔抑制不住的生理泪水模糊的让他看不清库丘林的表情。

「不行…我太疼了…拔出来…拔出来…」

男人的哭腔不是那么黏腻的声音，却从里到外吞噬着库丘林仅存的理性。

做不到。

做不到让他走了。

想要，

想把他狠狠地撕裂。

想贯穿，

想要用自己的身体狠狠地贯穿他。

想撞击想亲吻想彻底的拥有他。

想让他哭的更猛烈…

想看。

那只属于自己的表情。

「啊…别！」推搡着，身体的每一个器官都在喊着疼。可是库丘林的双手就那样牢牢地禁锢住了后退的路。

「…好疼…不想要了…不想要了…」像一个无助的孩子一样，吉尔伽美什像被钉住的木桩，被库丘林的分身紧紧的钉着。

搂着库丘林的脖子，把脑袋搁置在他的脖颈处，泪水和气息就这么打在了脖子上。

他在示弱。

库丘林是知道的。

但是，

真的停不下来了。

「狗…不要了…不要了…不要了好不好…」好疼，真的好疼…就算醉酒的麻痹也能感受到那种撕裂的疼…

「对不起，吉尔。」粗重的鼻音带出这句话，让吉尔伽美什听到根本无法反应。

双手紧紧的抱住身上的人，一用力一挺腰。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一一」

比起之前更强烈的剧痛侵袭了吉尔伽美什的全身，双腿不停的打颤，连前面的兴奋也被这一下撞击的彻底软了下去。

「杂种…杂种…呜…」沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起，吉尔伽美什的手狠狠地掐在库丘林的后背上。

等了差不多20秒左右，库丘林觉得身上的人应该已经习惯了，于是便开始缓慢的抽插起来。

「啊…滚啊…滚！好疼…滚…」英雄王的脸上沾染上了愤怒，明明都那么好好的说了…该死的杂种！为什么…一个两个都…

「嗯…别动…受不了…别动…」破碎的声音连接不成句子，但意思简单的显而易见。

「呼…」库丘林吐出一口沉重的呼吸，这样的慢速抽插对于他来说更难以忍耐。「你忍一下，会让你爽的。」顿了顿，又加了一句「实在疼就咬我。」

语毕，就开始疯狂的抽动起来。

那是真正的，属于野兽的疯狂的性爱。

英雄王没有体会过那种感觉，像浩瀚的海中强烈的暴风雨击打着无依无靠的帆船。

而抱紧的脖子就成了甲板上的帆棍，在摇晃的的船中央给人一种救人浮萍的感觉。除了紧紧抓着别无他法。

「杀了你…垃圾…我要杀了你…呜…」生理性的泪水不停的留下，「出去…好疼…」

库丘林还是保持一种可以让人发疯的速度，在吉尔伽美什的身体里不停的进出着。

呜咽着，张嘴咬上了库丘林结实的肩膀。

很使劲的一下，也着着实实地让库丘林感觉到了一丝细微的疼痛。但那种疼痛对于一个一流的英灵来说，就像是动物撒娇的抓挠一样，无伤大雅。

哼了一声，连下身停下都没有继续快速地做着抽插。

「哼…哼…唔…」

慢慢的，吉尔的声音不再是之前那么凄厉，从后穴摩擦而产生的水就证明着英雄王身体的变化。

「啊…啊…不行…还是好疼…」虽然是比刚才轻多了的疼痛，但是吞噬的对象是库丘林的东西，怎么样都不会让自己感到轻松。

「嗯…」库丘林突然全部抽出了硕大，在吉尔伽美什还没来得及庆幸时，又一股脑的全部插进去。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—」吉尔伽美什的呻吟在拔高。

随着酒精的渗入神经，疼痛渐渐变成了不一样的快感。加之二人的体位，让吉尔伽美什的小穴深深地吃进了库丘林的巨根。

「嗯…哼…」不行，好舒服…快感在上涌。

随着库丘林深浅不一速度忽快忽慢的抽插让吉尔伽美什开始失神，叫声开始变得甜腻，而他自己都没有发现。

抽插在划过某一点时，身上的人的呻吟突然拔高了。

「啊一一」什…

「唔。」库丘林也感觉到了那种变化，于是又尝试了那里。

「啊啊啊…不！」小穴紧紧咬着库丘林的下身，身上的人腿抖得想筛子一样，这让库丘林找到了，他的敏感点。

「啊！」突然的起身，直接把身上的他也抱了起来，带着连接的私处。库丘林的双手环着他，他的双手也搂着库丘林的脖子，可是他还是只有一种下身支撑着他的错觉。

走的过程中下身更敏感，分身早已经抬头，吉尔伽美什感觉到了无限放大的快感。

快要接触到床了，英雄王突然有点放松了身体。总归是找到了一个可以支撑的地方。

库丘林并没有拔出，而是将他翻转了一个个头，以一种野兽性交的姿势，开始了律动。

「啊…不要…狗…不要…」

太动听了…这么好听的声音居然是用来嘲讽别人的。

「不要…不要…」

太单调了，怎么可以这么单调呢。

「不行了…不行了…」

不行什么呢？我美丽的王啊，你不说清楚，谁会懂呢？

变换着角度的抽插，不停地寻找着他的敏感点。

吉尔伽美什的双手被库丘林锢着，被迫只能紧紧抓着床单来缓解身后的激烈的冲撞。自己挺立的没有释放的分身摩擦着丝滑的床单，刺激他的大脑只剩下前面和后面的感觉了。

「呜…哈…快点…」再次刺上那个点，声音开始变得淫荡，手也开始不老实，想要挣开束缚，抚摸自己快要炸开的下身，但是库丘林并不允许他这么做。

「嗯一一」下身被紧紧的咬着，插进去时，吉尔伽美什的内壁勾勒着阳具的形状，甚至能感受到每根筋的形状。拔出时，又不舍的咬着库丘林的阳具。嫩肉被翻出，又深深地捅进去，每一次都恰到好处的擦过那个点然后进到最深处。

要疯了。

要疯了。

吉尔伽美什感觉自己要疯了。

身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着，太刺激了。

「啊…要出来了…要射出来了…」拔高的声音变得比女人的呻吟声还要好听，「嗯啊啊…那里…」

库丘林放开了他的手，欺身贴上，把着吉尔的头，疯狂的亲吻，下身开始了大幅度的冲刺。

「嗯嗯嗯一一」堵上的嘴唇无法诉说的快感堵在了喉咙处发不出声，泪水沾湿的红眸美得让人堕落，像红宝石一样光彩夺目。解放的双手没有触碰下身，而是继续抓着床单。吉尔伽美什失神的睁大眼睛一一

「呜呜呜一一」

射出来了，被那个杂种操射了。

「呃。」库丘林发出一声闷哼，下身突然的绞紧，让他差不点缴枪投降，只得停下身去适应身下人带来的快感。

分开唇的两人都发出满意的一声呻吟。

吉尔伽美什双腿抖得停不下来，高潮的余韵还没有过去，好久没有做过这么刺激的性爱，把头埋在床单上想要掩饰自己的尴尬。他还是处于一种失神的状态。

身后牵连的地方又开始动了。

「够了杂种…别再做了」闷在床单里传来的声音有些可爱。

才刚刚射过，高潮的余韵还没有过去，牵连的地方格外的敏感，只是轻微的扯动就让他全身发颤。

又被翻了个身，以一种正面朝上的姿势和狗交合着。

接连的地方开始有规律的律动着，忽然又急促的加速，然后有缓慢的绕着内壁画圈。

「啊…」只是轻微的触碰都让他敏感至极，已经射过一次的分身哆哆嗦嗦的再次挺立，前端又滴滴哒哒地流下了爱液，像他沾满了泪水的脸一样，湿润到了一定境界。

「啧，英雄王这么敏感啊，又起来了呢」坏心眼的笑着，库丘林的手抚上身下人颤颤巍巍再次站起来的性器，冲着吉尔的通红的耳朵吹气。

「杂种…放开…本王…都说不做…了…」英雄王一边费力的喘息着吐出香艳的话语，被快感冲散的理智组合不成完整的语句，涣散的目光看着身上的人，一边徒劳的试图推开库丘林。

「你这可不是这么说的啊」手摸着吉尔伽美什的分身，坏心眼的刮过敏感的马眼口，任凭黏腻的汁液沾满自己的手。「这么紧紧咬着我的话，会是不想要吗？」

库丘林低沉的声音无疑是性爱中的催情剂，尤其是靠在自己耳边慢慢说出口的声音，无疑是理智崩塌的最后防线。

知道自己躲不过了，干脆尽情的享受这场愉快的欢宴。

「哼…」英雄王搂着库丘林结实的肩膀，享受着这场疯狂的性爱。

不知道是不是自己已经射过一次的原因，英雄王的身体格外的敏感，每次体内的硕大都能准确无误的擦过最敏感的部位捅到最深处，然后又换着角度摩擦着四周的嫩肉…

不行了…太疯狂了。

「哈啊…不…」下身绷紧的肿胀提醒着自己又要迎来另一次的高潮，而库丘林的动作不减，带着情趣的技巧让自己享受着冲击来的快感。吉尔伽美什只能再一次咬住库丘林的肩膀来掩饰自己

的兴奋。

「嗯…」

又射了啊…

抑制不住的快感让吉尔的眼角流出生理性的泪水。

当真是爽到不能自己了。

吉尔伽美什的腿被迫夹在库丘林的腰间，再一次的高潮双腿抖得小穴也在紧缩着抖动。

能感受到体内肉棒的棱柱和跳动。

「唔。」被夹的爽的库丘林发出一声闷哼。

「快够了！蠢狗别再做了！」

下身再一次绷紧的感觉让英雄王有种不好的预感，腹内的酒已经开始往下走了…

「够了…让本王去厕所…」

要憋不住了…

「哈。」库丘林也感觉到了身下人的异样，「想上厕所啊？啊…」

「啊…不行了…真的不行了…狗你让我上厕所…该死」

「让我去上厕所…真的要出来了…」

「不想做了…」

「啊。」像是应答似的，然而下身高频率的律动还是在告诉吉尔不会放过你一样。

「啊啊啊啊啊一一」并非射精，而是被顶在前列腺时猛烈地感觉。

到底还是没憋住，身前的分身滴滴哒哒滴着尿液，到底还是出来了…

「唔唔唔…」被操到失禁的感觉…

「该死…该死的…杂种…给本王滚…」无力地推搡着狗的胸膛，整个身子都被操软了。分身止不住地往外流出尿液，唯一能做的就是尽力地憋着，不想让自己彻底尿出来。

「啊，人类最古老的英雄王居然会失禁啊？吉尔伽美什。」用着调笑的语气凑近脸颊通红的英雄王。库丘林色情地冲着吉尔的耳朵舔舐和吹气。

「闭嘴…啰…啰嗦…」过于羞耻的感觉加上酒的作用让身下止不住地往外流，吉尔伽美什用没有劲的手推着下身进出的肉棒。轻微的抗拒给予着库丘林别样的刺激。

可是库丘林还是在不停地摩擦着自己前列腺的位置。

真的要挺不住了。

「啊，吉尔你还在滴滴哒哒地流着水呢，这么…多啊？是小孩子嘛？居然会被做到失禁啊。」

「你幼体也会失禁吗？英雄王。」

被库丘林直勾勾地盯着，吉尔伽美什不好意思地别过头不想再去看他。并没有因为这样的情趣而生气，但是还是会不好意思。

「还不…都是…你…弄的…杂种」

「啊。老子动起来你居然会尿的断断续续的啊。」

「闭…哈啊…嘴！」真的忍不住了，吉尔伽美什只能靠着最后的力气拼命地收紧马眼处，然而还是有少量的水流出来。

太美了，这样的他真的是太美了。

库丘林忍不住地把着身下人的脸，强迫他看自己。「害羞什么啊？」

「哈啊…杂种…啊…放手！」被强迫地盯着库丘林看，吉尔伽美什看到了，他那充满情欲的，与自己相同颜色的猩红色瞳眸…

「啊。以后你上厕所我都帮你好了？」

「滚。哈啊…」有那么一瞬间想开王财杀了眼前的人，然而迷离的意识却无法和王财联系，根本无法开启王财。

「怎么了，英雄王。你这儿怎么不停地出水啊？是有多憋啊。」

想看这个人更疯狂的样子。自己不停地用指肚抹去马眼处的液体。大概是酒喝的过于多了，连流出来的尿液都并非浑浊的。

「啊！杂…种…」

「吉尔啊。你一次性上出来啊？我又不会笑话你啊。哈？你这样断断续续的，太让我想侮辱你了啊。」俯身咬上身下人的耳朵。

其实自己也快到极限了，但还是想看他更多地，这样的，只会对自己露出来的表情。

「给…本王…哈啊，滚…啊」

「这么能忍啊？能忍怎么不开始就不让他流出来啊？现在克制什么啊。」继续笑着顶着身下人的敏感之处。

「本王…哈啊。要…啊。啊…杀、杀了…你。啊…」

不行了，光是听他呻吟的就要射出来了…

「快啊，尿出来给老子看啊。」

真的忍不住了，库丘林在他体内做着最后的抽动。

「哈啊！！啊啊啊—」

「唔嗯。」库丘林紧紧地抱住身下颤抖的人，享受着内壁咬紧自己分身的感觉，库丘林将一股股热流射进身下人的体内深处去，同时感觉到自己的腰间被身下人的尿液沾湿了…

内壁深深地裹着肉棒的棱壁，感受着一股股的热流射进自己的体内。吉尔伽美什被最后一重快感冲击地彻底哭了出来，换来的是库丘林的亲吻和舔舐。

脸颊被亲吻着，眼泪一滴滴的被身上人的舔干了。

太爽了。

这是吉尔伽美什对这场性爱的评价。

而那个让自己受到这么大刺激的人现在正在自己颈间粗重的呼吸，无疑是对他最大的褒奖，因为这让吉尔知道，身上的人，他的疯狂，是因为自己。

「喂…杂种，拔出来吧」推了推躺在自己颈窝间开始呼吸变得平稳的人。吉尔伽美什用沙哑的哭腔说道。「带本王去洗澡。」

「喂！」

「！！！！！」

该死的杂种，居然睡着了！

自己拖着沉重的身子和破碎的衣服，躺在浴缸里的吉尔伽美什满脑子都是在想怎么凌迟那条该死的狗。

该死的，居然操完就睡了…

但是不能怪那只库丘林啊，吉尔伽美什。

谁叫他没有喝过那么棒的酒啊。

醒来后的库丘林看着床间的一片狼藉，突然想起昨晚上…

「啊…老子是做梦了吧？居然梦到上了那个人…还遗精了啊…」

—END—


End file.
